Emma, August, & the Case of the Ugly Christmas Sweater
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Emma doesn't like Christmas, August tries to make it special for her anyway, and they both get a Christmas surprise.


**Title: **Emma, August, & the Case of the Ugly Christmas Sweater  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing:** Emma/August with Regina/Neal & Henry  
**Summary:** Emma doesn't like Christmas, August tries to make it special for her anyway, and they both get a Christmas surprise.  
**Warnings: **Hints at sexiness.  
**Disclaimer:** What is this 'canon' you speak of?  
**Author's Notes:** Wifey was having a bad day and I wanted to write something fluffy and dumb and kind of sexy and mostly dumb to cheer her up.

"Oh, shit, what did I do now?"

Since Emma had miraculously forgiven him for his past sins and even more miraculously confessed she loved him and agreed to sleep with him on a regular basis (Emma refused to call him her 'boyfriend) he'd worked his ass off to prevent _that _look on her face. The one that said he was ten seconds away from being a dead puppet again. And this time it came complete with one hand on her hip and…oh Lord, her nostrils were flaring.

"We agreed no Christmas presents," she growled and he jumped back, a little terrified. He understood her whole anti-Christmas thing. She'd grown up without parents, much like he and Neal had, but unlike them she did not see their new life in Storybrooke as an opportunity to embrace the holidays and make her own traditions. No, Emma chose to spoil Henry, play nice with the relatives for him, but reject actually enjoying it which meant no opening of gifts for herself.

"Technically, you said you didn't want us to 'buy' each other presents," August began and she glared.

"So you expect me to believe that you," she began, ripping open the small package, "made this-what the hell is this?" Emma asked as she pulled the paper back to reveal the ugliest Christmas sweater either of them had ever seen.

August cringed before giving her a small, half-shrug.

"I knitted it myself," he admitted, not proud.

Her face softened for a moment but then she frowned as she tried to decipher the design.

"It this supposed to be a swan?" She asked as she shook the sweater open. August threw himself on the floor with a loud 'no' and Emma jumped back, confused. "What are you-"

August's heart jumped into his throat for a moment until he felt the weight of the small object in his palm. He sighed in relief and wrapped his hand around it.

"That wasn't your real present," he huffed, allowing himself a moment for his heart to return to a normal pace. He moved to his knee, feeling foolish for his dramatic display. He cleared his throat and took her hand in his.

"I know Christmas isn't until tomorrow but since you've already opened it," he pressed her gift into her palm and she let out a small gasp.

"August, is this what I…" She opened her hand and stared down at a gorgeous ring he'd crafted himself. It was gold, with engravings that made it appear as if it was wood and vines entwined together, with an emerald set in the middle. His father had helped with that part.

He stood and wrapped an arm around her.

"I was going to make you a necklace, with a swan, but I didn't have enough material. The gold is from things my father had in the shop and the emerald is-"

"My mother's," she whispered. She gazed up at him with wet eyes and smiled.

"This is beautiful. And you…thank you." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. She placed one hand on his cheek and leaned back to watch him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He took the ring and tried to slip it on her middle finger but she shook her head.

"No, I think it'll fit better on _that_ one."

They locked eyes for a moment and he grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Why not?"

August slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand. Emma held it out to admire it and nodded in approval.

"I think I like it. Now, come on, I have a present for you." She linked their fingers together and led him to the sofa.

"This from the woman who was upset with me five minutes ago." Emma grinned and shoved him onto the couch before climbing into his lap and pinning him in place. "Oh," August said as he realized what she was up to. "Well, I already like this gift. And Henry?"

"With Regina and Neal watching some Christmas play," Emma replied with a smirk as she tugged his belt off and popped open her shirt. "Don't worry; they'll be gone for hours…"

August moved his hand into her hair and pulled her flush against him before kissing her. If this was what she considered a Christmas gift, he was looking forward to the many Christmases they had to come.

"Mom! Dad!"

Emma shot up and knocked her elbow into the coffee table. August couldn't remember how they'd gotten to the floor but-

"Here," he hissed as he helped her throw the ugly Christmas sweater over her head. He had no idea where her shirt and bra were and he hoped they were somewhere hidden where Henry couldn't see.

"It looks like we interrupted something," Regina said with amusement. They looked up to find her staring down at them and Emma scowled.

"Henry, I thought your _mama_ and _papa_ were supposed to be taking you to a play."

"They blew the power with too many lights, so we came home early-woah, kid, why don't you stay over there," Neal said with a whistle. Emma glared as August threw his shirt back on. He checked her elbow and she winced, pulling away from him.

"Can we do that when we get home?" Neal whispered and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Mom, why are you on the floor?"

"I um…fell. I'm just…really clumsy," Emma said lamely but Henry seemed to buy it. Someday the kid was going to be old enough to know better, but August was glad that today was not that day.

"Okay, I'm going to see if we have cookies left."

"I'd fall too with that rock," Neal replied as he helped her to her feet and admired her ring. Regina glared and Emma ignored her which was her usual go-to when it came to Regina.

"Are you two getting married?" Henry asked and Emma hesitated in answering for a moment.

"Someday, kid," was all she could come up with. August took his lady by the waist and away from his best friend before pressing his lips to her temple. Emma couldn't handle labels or even relationships very well but she was getting there. Someday they'd find themselves being married in the woods, on the fly by whoever would marry them and he was okay with that. He didn't need labels or planning, just her and Henry.

"Come, on, there's leftover lasagna in the fridge, we can have a pre-Christmas dinner. I think the Grinch is on t.v. tonight. What do you say, Regina?" Emma asked. No matter how much time passed or how they worked together to mother Henry, things would always be awkward between them. Regina sighed before unbuttoning her coat.

"Why not? Henry, why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up, your mom and I need to have a long talk about the things I hope you aren't catching her doing…"

Emma rolled her eyes and led Regina into the kitchen. A moment later Neal punched him in the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not ask her! She sort of…commanded it?"

"That sounds like Emma."

"You're not…it's not weird for you, right?"

"Nah, bro," Neal said as he threw one arm around him. "And any weirdness or lingering resentment I feel is going to be unleashed at your bachelor party."

August frowned, not liking the sound of that.

One semi-awkward dinner and movie later, August sent their guests home while Emma put Henry to bed. August tossed himself into bed and threw an arm over his eyes, exhausted. He felt Emma join him a few minutes later and pulled her against him.

"You know…I was thinking…I may not hate this Christmas thing as much as I thought."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean, it makes Henry really happy and there's food and presents."

"Yes," August replied warily. These were all things he'd told her before to try to get her into the holiday spirit.

"So…maybe next year we do presents?"

"Sounds good to me," August muttered as he kissed the top of her head. Henry would be up first thing, wanting those presents from 'Santa' that August had placed under the tree before coming to bed. Someday, when Henry failed to figure out who 'Santa' was in Storybrooke he'd realize he wasn't real, but until then, August would keep up the ruse. His final lie, so to speak.

"You know, I still have to finish giving you this year's present…"

August opened his eyes with a smirk.

"Good, because that sweater is hideous, time to get it off of you."

Besides, who needed sleep anyway?


End file.
